Rikido Sato/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Battle Trial Arc He is paired up with Koji by the lottery. It is unknown how well they both did in the trial itself. U.S.J. Arc Rikido shouts to Tenya about running for help. Upon seeing All Might, he smiles happily. After the battle when the League of Villains leaves Unforeseen Simulation Joint, he is seen with the rest of his class. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Rikido places 15th in the Obstacle Race, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. He then teams up with Toru, Kyoka, and Koji. Rikido fails to advance to the tournament event of the Sports Festival due to his team not accumulating enough points. Rikido watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival along with his class. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Rikido is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero Names. Rikido writes down and shows his classmates his Hero name, Sweet Taste Hero: Sugar Man. After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Rikido is given a list of 40 work places in order to choose a workplace that he wants to train at. On the day of the work place training, Rikido is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train. Final Exams Arc One week before the end of term test, Rikido talks to Koji about the end of term test, saying that it will be more difficult than the mid-term tests. On the day of the exercise test, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting U.A.'s teachers in their exercise test. Rikido is paired with Eijiro and they must face Cementoss in their test exercise. Rikido, Eijiro, and Cementoss arrive in an uninhabited city where their test exercise will take place. Cementoss explains the 30-minute test; Rikido and Eijiro must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins. Eijiro and Rikido keep smashing their way through Cementoss' cement walls, but the more walls they destroy, the more walls Cementoss creates to keep them at bay. Cementoss tells Eijiro and Rikido that their weaknesses are drawn out battles and advises the duo to push their strength to the limit. Eijiro and Rikido are unable to get past Cementoss' walls by the time the End of Term Test finishes, and as a result, they fail. Back in class at U.A., Rikido is crestfallen that he is unable to go to the forest lodge due to failing the practical test. Soon, Shota enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that they are all going to the forest lodge which will be a boot camp, which makes Rikido happy. However, Rikido will be receiving harsher training at the boot camp for failing the practical test. Rikido goes with his class to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. My Hero Academia: Two Heroes At some point Rikido arrives to I-Island along with Hanta. On the night of the I-Island preview, Hanta and Rikido go eat at Meke’s Dinner when the I-Island system is hijacked. A curfew announcement is made, so they walk back to their hotel room. Once Melissa reboots the system to normal mode, Rikido is glad everything is alright. Rikido hangs out with the rest of his class after the I-Island Expo opens up. Forest Training Camp Arc Due to a shopping center incident, where Izuku had an encounter with Tomura, Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. Following the end of the semester, Mezo, along the rest of Class 1-A boys, is invited by Deku to participate in an endurance training session, an idea of Minoru and Denki (an excuse to be able to see the girls in bikini). When Katsuki arrives and challenges Izuku, the boys opt to compete against each other by sprinting down the pool. Shota arrives to kicking all the students out of the pool area due to the expiration of their time limit. On the day of the summer camp, they are informed that the new destination will be a mountainous region, owned by the professional Hero Team, the Wild, Wild Pussycats, where they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks. Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break, where they meet Pixie-Bob and Mandalay, who challenge the students to reach base camp past the forest in three hours. Then, all Class 1-A is forcibly thrown into Beast's Forest by Pixie-Bob's Quirk. To reach their destination, they must traverse the forest, while monsters made from dirt clods created by Pixie-Bob attack them students. Class 1-A works together to fight their way through Beast's Forest. They encounter several different dirt monsters. Rikido and Eijiro and use their enhanced strength to destroy one of the monsters after Hanta slams it into the ground with his tape. Class 1-A doesn't make it through the forest for several more hours. Well over their time limit, Class 1-A arrives at the base camp exhausted and battered. Then, they fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms, and later go to the dining hall and the Pussycats serve dinner. The next morning, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks. Rikido training consists of working out while eating the sweets he needs to activate his quirk to power up. After dinner, Hanta and the other students who failed their practicals exams take extra lessons with Shota until two in the morning. Training starts back up at seven the next day. Rikido and the others are all sleepy and tired because the extra lessons, but Shota Aizawa force them to train while instructing them. Shota gives advice on increasing the power of their Quirks: Rikido must increase the capacities of his Quirk, telling him to continuously use his Quirks. At the third day of training, Rikido is happy because that night all the students will participate in a courage test. Shota, however, forces the remedials to sit out for more teaching, much to their displeasure. The Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains invade that night. Mandalay sends out a telepathic message warning the students of their arrival. Shortly after Shota leaves, Mandalay sends out two more messages giving permission for students to fight back and informing everyone that Katsuki is one of the villain's targets. The villains successfully kidnap Katsuki and the students return home from camp. Two days later, Rikido visits Izuku in the hospital along with many of his peers, where he hears Eijiro and Shoto’s plan to rescue Katsuki, asking Izuku to join them. Although he does not oppose the intentions of his classmates, Rikido does nothing to stop them. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Following the intense villain attacks toward U.A. students, the rescue of Katsuki and the retirement of All Might, Nezu orders the construction of a series of buildings to transform U.A. into a boarding school in order to protect the students. Shota meets with his students outside of their new residence. He states they must start preparing to get provisional hero licenses like they had planned to during the training camp. Before allowing Class 1-A students to go in, Shota scold them all for disobeying the rules, allowing five students to rescue Katsuki and did nothing to stop them. He further more says he would have expelled everyone but Katsuki, Toru and Kyoka (due to them being captured and hospitalized, respectively) from the school, if it weren't for All Might's sudden retirement and asked them to stick to the rules from now on. Afterwards, the class explore their new dorm. Later that night, after everyone moved in and decorated their respective bedrooms, the girls suggest a room showcasing competition. The class looks at each others room, until they check out Rikido's. His room is fairly normal and bland, but it noticeable has an oven and baking utensils in. Rikido remembers he was baking a cake for everyone since he finished remodeling his room early, and shared the cake with everyone his classmates, much to the delight of the girls. Denki and Minoru moan about this surprising side to Rikido. The girls praise Rikido for his baking skills, and blushed for their compliments, Rikido explains that due his Quirk is powered by sweets, To train and complement his Sugar Rush, he has become excellent at baking. Back in the common space on the first floor, the votes are tallied and the Room King Award goes to Rikido, much to Rikido's surprise. Rikido received his votes from the girls because his cake was delicious, which makes Denki and Minoru accuse Rikido of bribing. Rikido denies the accusations, but can not hide his happiness for having won. The following day, Rikido, along with the rest of 1-A, are told by Shota that their next goal is to obtain their "Provisional Hero Licenses" Shota announces that Class 1-A will be working on developing their own special moves, much to the class' excitement. The class visits the Gym Gamma, where Cementoss creates a training ground for the class with Ectoplasm using his quirk to create villains for the class to practice their moves on. Rikido trains his Quirk until the day of the Provisional Hero License Exam. Outside of the National Dagobah Arena, Class 1-A meets with students from Shiketsu High School and Ketsubutsu Academy High School. Before the exam starts, Yokumiru Mera from the Hero Public Safety Commission explains that the first part of the exam involves thinning out the amount of people who can succeed by playing a game, where people put three targets on their body and are given six balls to throw at the other examinee's marks. Those whose targets have been hit are disqualified. Participants need to eliminate two students to move on to the next phase of the exam. As the exam starts, the students of the other schools focus entirely on U.A. However, Class 1-A is able to defend themselves and avoid being hit by the balls. Yo Shindo tells his fellow classmates that he will shatter their solid defense, and uses his Vibrate Quirk on the ground, unleashing a powerful earthquake that completely shatters the ground and and causing members of class 1-A to disperse. Due to this attack, Rikido gets scattered, and have to defend himself from the attacks of the rest of the participants while looks for his classmates. As the exam reached its end, while trying not to be eliminated, Rikido sees Yuga's beam. Thanks to him firing his laser into the sky, Rikido and the remaining Class 1-A students that still has not passed the exam get together again, and they collaborate to eliminate the opponents. This ends with the entire Class A passing the first part of the exam. Rikido waits until the Second Exam of the Provisional Hero License Exam begins. It consists of a rescue mission, the scenario is a terrorist attack and the participants are expected to rescue H.U.C. employees who act as victims. Rikido sticks with the rest of his class, and under Momo's direction, he helps his classmates to rescue the "victims" from the rubbles. Because their rescue maneuvers are good, Rikido passes the second exam, so he receives his provisional license. Shie Hassaikai Arc The next day, after the opening ceremony, at classes, Shota talks about Hero Work-Studies and days later, introduces to them the The Big 3, the best U.A. students: Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado. They will be the one who will introduce them to the Hero Work-Studies. Like the entire Class 1-A, Rikido is confused by the eccentric personalities of the Big 3, and is also surprised when Mirio challenges them all to a fight. At Gym Gamma, the entire Class 1-A attacks him, but Mirio manages to defeat the entire Class 1-A alone without breaking a sweat thanks to his Quirk Permeation. After the fight, while Class 1-A recovers from their defeat, Mirio advises them to participate in the course, since it will help them improve their abilities and career as heroes, just as it happened to him. Weeks later, Rikido and his classmates are aware of the police raid on Shie Hassaikai in which Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu participated, being concerned about them because of how the police operation ended. So, when they return to their dormitories at the school, Rikido, along Class 1-A, is checking to make sure they are doing okay after their mission. To help them feel better, Rikido prepares a cake. He even shoving the cake into Deku's mouth in an effort to make him feel better after his difficult Hero Work-Studies. U.A. School Festival Arc Shota Aizawa announces that U.A. High School will be having a School Festival, which is sponsored by the other U.A. departments. He tells Class 1-A to pick out a program to perform at the festival. Tenya Iida asks for ideas to class 1-A, but each one has his own and they don't reach an agreement. At Heights Alliance, Class 1-A along with Rikido finally decide to accept Mina's idea of carrying out a dance performance for the U.A. School Festival. Class A-1 students are divided into three groups: Band team, Dance team and Staging team. Rikido is part of the dance team. During the following weeks, the dance team constantly practices the choreography devised by Mina. On the appointed day, the Class 1-A performance ends up being a huge success. Pro Hero Arc As November comes to a close, the Wild Wild Pussycats pay a visit to Class 1-A to celebrate Ragdoll's reinstatement. Joint Training Arc Shota Aizawa and Vlad King hold a Joint Training Battle between their classes during the early days of winter. Each class chooses lots to split into five teams of four. As the teams are set, Rikido is placed with Katsuki Bakugo, Kyoka Jiro, and Hanta Sero, and they will face Class B's team of Yosetsu Awase, Setsuna Tokage, Kojiro Bondo, and Togaru Kamakiri at Round 4. Before the fourth round of the Joint Training Battle, Katsuki tells his teammates that he wants to take the lead and charge ahead with the others serving as back up. Katsuki gives each of them one of his grenades and tells them that he'll save them if they get in trouble and asks them to do the same for him. When the round start Katsuki rudely tells Hanta and Rikido to follow his lead and orders Kyoka listens for the other team while trailing them. Rikido groan over Katsuki's behavior, noting that he has not changed since the Sports Festival. Class 1-A charges through Ground Gamma when they are ambushed by Class 1-B team. Setsuna's Quirk lets her spread out her separated limbs throughout the field and uses her tiny body parts to attack them. They barrage Katsuki with rapid-fire small hits and Hanta uses Barricade Tape to protect his team, so that the lizard parts cannot attack and proceeds to call Katsuki over. Setsuna says that they are done for. Kojiro appears and uses Glue Squall to spray his adhesive all over Hanta's tape barricade. Hanta tries to lead the three of them away but Togaru uses his Quirk to slash a large pipe that crashes down toward the other team. Rikido tries to sacrifice himself to hold it up but Katsuki manages to fire a large enough explosion to save his team. Class 1-B decides to retreat after seeing that his plan has failed, but Katsuki is not willing to allow it and chase them. Yosetsu himself and bond Katsuki with his newly developed Super Move. Although Katsuki struggles to break out of Yosetsu's trap, Rikido arrives and free Katsuki from his restraints with his Sugar Rush powerup. Once Katsuki is released, one by one the different members of the class 1-B team are defeated and captured by the Class 1-A lead by Katsuki, with little to do to counterattack or defend themselves. The fourth Round of the Joint Training Battle ends with Class 1-Ascoring a perfect victory with 4-0. Shota Aizawa commends Team 1-A for being able to cooperate well enough to reduce battlefield damage and efficiently capture the opposing opponents without any hassle. Endeavor Agency Arc While Shoto is practicing interviews with Mt. Lady, he mentions his Super Move, Flashfreeze Heatwave, which Rikido and Toru mistakenly recognise as Endeavor's Flashfire Fist. Later, Rikido helps with the preparation of the food for the Christmas party such as a turkey, demonstrating he has cooking skills beyond just baking. References Site Navigation Category:Synopsis Category:Character Subpage